Ursula Mayes
Ursula Mayes was born on August 9, 1979 on a military base in Seoul, South Korea. Ursula's exotic looks come from a Korean mother and German/Native American father. Growing up as an Army brat has led her to many places. Having traveled so much as a child carries over into her current life. Landing a spread in Maxim magazine, and shortly after, a spokes model campaign with a global events company, she embarked on a 20-city nationwide tour. Currently, Mayes is a global spokes model with travels extending to Asia, Europe, Guam and Brazil. Mayes is also the host for APG Media, interviewing various celebrities, musicians, athletes and corporate sponsors. Mayes has landed many magazine covers within a short period of time, making her one of L.A.'s and the nation's top fresh faces on the rise. Mayes has been featured in magazines such as Maxim, Stuff, Muscle & Fitness, OC Health, Karma, People magazine's 100 Most Beautiful People issue and many more. Internationally, Mayes has been featured in Korean Vogue, Harper's Bazaar, Elle, In Style, Cosmopolitan and Marie Claire. Some of her national corporate campaigns, include Evan Williams, Monster Energy, Subaru, Bacardi and Airsplat. Mayes also has international appeal and is highly in demand in countries such as Korea, Japan, Europe and South America. Her fan base worldwide led her to develop her own line of merchandise such as calendars, DVD's, posters, and a fan website (which you can see at the bottom of this page). Mayes has played the lead role and cover model in the video game by THQ called "Juiced 2: Hot Import Nights" ''which was released for the Xbox 360, PS2, PS3, PSP, Nintendo DS and PC in 2007. also, the video game had a special DVD featuring Ursula herself, just for the fans. In Asia, Mayes has just wrapped her first cosmetic campaign for El Solutions Skincare and Cosmetics. Ursula's commercial is currently playing in both Korea and Japan. Aside from a cosmetics campaign, one of the greatest accomplishments, an actor can achieve in Korea is to film an apartment CF (commercial film), and Mayes has just wrapped one for Hoban Apartments. Ursula's fan base is continually growing worldwide as Mayes can now be seen in FMH Australia, Esquire Turkey, and many more to come. Mayes unique, diverse look gets her noticed and makes her a fit anywhere she goes. But it is Ursula's ability to complete a wide array of roles, her hard work ethic, and her down-to-earth nature that makes her a professional. On a personal note, Mayes is a strong believer in helping others, donating a proportion of her proceeds to help the children of the Pearl S. Buck Foundation in Korea, which is "an organization committed to improving the quality of life, expanding opportunities for children and promoting an understanding of the values and attributes of other cultures, the injustice of prejudice, and the need for humanitarianism throughout the world". Model, actress, international spokesperson, humanitarian and so much more. she loves to embark on adventures that involve creative self-expression, traveling the world, helping others and learning. Shows appeared ''Deal or No Deal Link Official Website Category:Models Category:People Category:1979 Births